Ratigan's story
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: My take on Ratigan's past. This was only for fun, I don't claim Great Mouse Detective as my own. Rating changed! COMPLETED! :D
1. Part one: What it all started

We all know Padraic Ratigan became a murdering sociopath. He lied, stole, drowned widows and orphans, he even murders his men by feeding them to his cat, but was he always like that? I wouldn't think so. An attitude has to begin some where and certain behaviors, whether positive or negative can start with an action or a word. This story will try to figure out why he was so sensitive about the term "rat". This kind of sensitivity probably started in childhood...

In this world, rats are knocked down, of the only reason, because they were different in a world of mice. Ratigan most likely didn't grow up with friends and or had little family to confide into, but who said that he wasn't a sweetheart before?

* * *

><p>Part 1: Where it all started.<p>

Thirteen-year old Ratigan was sitting in his classroom reading a college level science textbook. He mostly read to tune out the insensitive mice. Mostly the ones that called him by his species name

'sewer rat.' Most of the time, he grew angry and was sent to the headmaster, but the headmaster turned a blind eye and ignored the problem. He had met with the school mental health doctor and he had complained to the headmaster that the reason Ratigan had troubles with the other students was because they kept pestering him.

"Hey Ratti!" One of the students called. Travus Hitch. He was the model for all the students, but he loved nothing more then to get Ratigan into trouble.

"What a nerd." Another student muttered. "Reading a college level textbook?"

Ratigan payed no mind to them and continued to read, a small smirk growing on his face.

"Hey Ratti, do you have manners?" Travus asked and Ratigan turned to the boy.

"Why yes I do, I just don't acknowledge the fact that you pester me to make yourselves feel better."

A slight snicker from a two students a little ways away from the group sounded. All the students looked over to see Sarah and Isabelle White giggling.

"Oh Travus," Sarah laughed, who was the oldest of the two. "You're so funny."

Travus blushed bright red and Ratigan snorted.

_'As if she would see me.'_

A cherry brown mouse with a faded leather messenger bag over her shoulder walked up to the table Ratigan was sitting and sat down across from him.

"Hello Padraic."

Ratigan set the book down and smiled at the mouse.

"Hello Liera." he replied.

Liera was the only friend he had. She was the only one that could make him feel confident about what he was. Liera shot a glance over to where Travus and his friends were siting.

"Are those moles pestering you again?"

Ratigan chuckled. Moles were the general insult for snide mice that acted snide.

"Yes."

She shrugged.

"Just ignore them."

Then one of Travus' followers slipped by and took her bag from her shoulder and ran down a hallway. The pretty mouse bust into tears.

"What's wrong, Liera?"

"M-My journal i-is in my bag." she said between her sobbing. Rage began to bubble in his chest. Ratigan then took off in the direction of the thug.

He had never ran for that long in his life, but his friend's bag had been stolen. For some reason, he just kept running. Finally, he had found the kid that stole Liera's bag. He was sitting on the floor, flipping though the pages of a leather-bond book. Ratigan started to tremble in rage. He walked up to the mouse, snatched the book and pined the mouse against the wall.

"Why did you steal her bag?"

The boy stuttered and tossed the bag at his feet and ran off. A piece of paper was taped to the strap of the bag. It was addressed to Liera in messy black ink. Curious, He slowly took the note off the strap and read it. It was a love letter from Travus.

_ "Dearest Liera,_

_ This may be the last letter I write to you, but I will always remember the kindness you showed to me._

_ Love, _

_ Travus"_

Ratigan felt nauseous. The girl that made him feel good about what he was, had an affair with the mouse that tensed him? It seemed unreal. Ratigan walked back to the classroom with Liera's bag in hand. He needed to speak with her alone.

Relief washed over Liera's face as he strode into the class with her bag in his paw.

"Thank you so much Padraic!" She exclaimed. The note floated down to the floor. Liera picked it up. Shock and horror replaced the grateful look. Her lavender eyes floated up and to Travus. She looked like she could have killed him a hundred times over with her glare. Ratigan tapped her shoulder.

"I want to speak with you," He pointed at the letter. "About that note."

"Can you explain that note to me?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Liera looked at the note, then back at him.

"It's stupid joke that he and his girlfriend play on me." she said waving her arms up and down. She sighed.

"He thought that it was funny."

Ratigan's hard gaze softened. She was being shot down as much as he was.

"Liera," He put his paw on her shoulder. "Take your own advice." She looked up and smiled.

"Ignore him."

Liera pulled Ratigan into a hug.

"Thanks Padraic. I'm very grateful that you are my friend."

Ratigan hugged back, ignoring the fact that he was taller then her. Nothing could ruin their friendship, but fate can turn on you are any time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello, so me and Fairytales and Pixie dust were saying it would be fun to write a take on why Ratigan was so evil, and this is my take. This is for Fairytales and Pixie Dust because she is so eager to read it. *Points at the story* See It's up ^-^

TTFN!


	2. Part two: Never listen to them

Part 2: Never listen to them.

Ratigan and Liera would walk home together everyday. Liera lived closer to the school, so after they walked by her home, she would leave and go inside. On this day however, things changed. Her step-father Jordan stepped out of the house. Jordan was a orange furred mouse with beady black eyes. Liera's mother knew that her daughter and Jordan did not get along, but she kept him around.

"Liera, get away from it!"

"No! Piss off Jordan!" Liera hissed and Jordan looked like he would explode. Ratigan could guess what would happen if she stayed there. So, he gasped her wrist and pulled her towards his house before Jordan could do anything.

As soon as that he was sure he was at a safe distance, he turned to his friend.

"What was that about?" he asked and Liera sighed.

"He doesn't agree with me being friends with a rat." Liera said reluctance. Ratigan stayed quiet as he walked with her to his house. Another mouse hated his own step-daughter just because she was friendly towards a rat. Ratigan sighed.

_'Yep, this day had been the most insane day I've had so far.'_

* * *

><p>Soon, Liera and Ratigan were graduated top of the class. They were deemed the most talented students in the town. Liera specialized in languages and sciences, while Ratigan specialized in mathematics. They were both in their twenties and seeing each other more then just friends, but they were shot down at every triumphant, for two reasons. One, they were dating and a mouse and a rat, and two, they were intelligent, but their classmates weren't the only ones who hated them. Jordan still was disgusted by the fact that she was dating a rat,but she never cared. Soon, they were deciding on where they would go for collage.<p>

"I was thinking of going to Oxford." Liera said with a smile on her face. Ratigan was sitting in a simple royal blue chair when she sat on the sofa next to the chair.

"And study?"

"Language."

Ratigan lifted an eyebrow at her, and she frowned.

"Oh, quit looking at me like that."

"I'm looking at you like that for a reason."

"And that is?"

"Isn't Jordan going to disagree with this?" Her frown deepened. Then was a long pause before she answered.

"Jordan can go to hell for all I care." She stated, crossing her arms. He smirked. She was just so stubborn.

* * *

><p>Me: OH MY GOODNESS! I completely forgot about this story and I've been neglecting. So sorry! Yea, I changed it where they were going and I will tell you that you see someone else later :) ^-^ Yea, I only own Liera and my characters and I'm really sorry!<p> 


	3. Part three: Secrets, Tears and Mystery

**Part three: Secrets, Tears, and Mystery.**

Ratigan smirked.  
>"One day that stubbornness of yours is going to get you in trouble."<p>

"Maybe," Liera shrugged sitting down on his lap. "I need to be like that so I don't have to deal with assholes."

"Be that as it may, you're going to get hurt and I wouldn't be able to help you."

Liera poked his nose playfully.

"Don't worry Padraic, I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Liera and Ratigan had both decided were they would go for University, they were both going to Oxford. Ratigan and Liera were now walking in the Twilight evening.<p>

"Does Jordan..." Ratigan asked, he didn't finish because she cut him off.

"Yes." Liera answered, not hiding the fact that she hated him more. She sighed. "He just doesn't understand."

Ratigan was quiet after that. He turned and put his paws on her shoulders.

"Is something wrong?" Her eyes seemed to glitter in the dimming light of the sun. Her head fell and she swallowed.

"H-he k-killed her." She choked and Ratigan's eyes widened. That explained a lot. Why she was so bitter towards him. He squeezed her shoulders gently. Liera pulled into him and cried in his chest. Ratigan just stood still, stroking her soft fur. His arms held her protectively. He had already lost everyone close to him. He swore never to let anyone touch her.

* * *

><p>After the night she had told him that Jordan murdered her mother, Padraic kept Liera close. She didn't mind him being protective, but sometimes, she thought her was being just paranoid. Soon, they met him. It was a month into their studies at the college. A mouse that reminded Ratigan much of Travis, had decided it would be fun to hit Liera for being associated with a rat. As she sat on the ground of the halls, Ratigan knelt next to her to see if she was alright.<p>

"Why did you hit this young mouse?" A voice demanded and Ratigan looked over his shoulder to see a mouse. His fur was light brown and his green eyes sparkled with the fierce determination to protect others and bring justice.

"She's seeing that pitiful creature." Ratigan gritted his teeth and Liera touched his paw, shaking her head.

"He's not worth the trouble." She gently said.

"Be that as it may, that does not mean that you are allowed to go around punishing mice, because of who they associate themselves with." He said firmly.

"You're defending them?!" The mouse demanded, and the other nodded once. The mouse's nose twitched, then he walked away. Before he disappeared into the halls, he shot a dirty glare at Liera and Ratigan. Ratigan shot a glare back as he vanished. Ratigan and Liera and turned to the mouse that had defended them. Liera stepped forward.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded.

"No one deserves to be treated like that." He said. Ratigan smiled.

"My kind and I are accustomed to being treated like scam." Ratigan said as he looked down at Liera.

"It's the mice that we befriend who don't deserve it." Liera's paw slipped into his'.

"My name is Basil." The mouse introduced himself.

"Liera," She said smiling kindly. "And this is Padraic."

Basil turned out to be studying chemistry. The three of them quickly became friends. Liera and Basil both shared a particular interest for mystery novels. Padraic rolled his eyes. They both tried to get Ratigan into reading Sherlock Homes, but Ratigan didn't cheer for the hero like his friends did. Rather preferred the villain over the hero. Liera found it interesting how Ratigan cheered for the villain rather then the hero.

"You are the oddest reader I've met so far." Basil remarked on some occasions. Lieria would laugh and reply.

"Think of it this way, he's the black sheep of this society." Ratigan smirked.

"It's true." Once while they were dining together, Basil asked how long they knew each other.

"Since we were very small." Ratigan said touched her paw.

"Padraic was rather self-secluded." Lieria explained. "No one wanted to speak with him, much be associated with him." There was a pang of sorrow in her voice and Basil nodded.

"I understand what you at getting at." Lieria smiled.

"I was the only one brave enough to actually talk to him and get to know him." Ratigan smiled and Lieria chuckled at the memory.

"He was so shy at first, but he warmed up to me after a few days."

"I saw that she wasn't afraid like the others were," Ratigan told Basil, who was grinning as he listened.

"I saw the heart that Liera processed and it made me open mine." Basil grinned.

"That's a rather sweet story." Basil admitted with a smile and Liera and Ratigan looked at each other. What they didn't know was that things were about to change.

* * *

><p>Me: I am really sorry that I haven't been writing for this one. ^^" Sorry. So yes, Basil has emerged. I only own Liera and my other characters. TTFN!<p> 


	4. Part four: Joys

** Part Four: Joys **

Things couldn't have been better for Ratigan and Liera, in fact things were about to get better. Ratigan took a deep breath, calming his hyperactive nerves. The small box in his pocket feeling heavy as he spotted Liera in the courtyard. He walked up to her and sat down next to the mouse. Liera offered a smile.

"Hello Padraic."

"Liera." Ratigan felt like his pocket was growing heavier with every passing minute.

"I need to ask you something." She turned.

"What is it?"

"Well, you have been my very dear and loyal friend all these years and I wanted to ask:" He took the box from his pocket and opened it, revealing the small diamond ring inside. Liera's eyes widened.

"Liera, will you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" It took a second for Liera to find her voice.

"Yes... Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Ratigan laughed as she pulled back and let him slip the ring onto her finger. Ratigan had never felt happier in his entire life.

* * *

><p>"That's wonderful!" Basil exclaimed as he laughed in joy.<p>

"I give my best wishes to you both!" Ratigan smiled.

"Thank you old boy." Liera looked at the clock and sighed.

"I'm afraid it's time to take my leave." She stood and gathered her things. She gave a kiss to Padraic and waved as she left the two alone. Basil turned to his friend.

"Good for you old chap, I knew there was something between you two."

"Yes." Ratigan turned from the door to his friend.

"And that is also why, I would like you to be my best man." Basil froze.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Basil looked at him in disbelief and Ratigan put a paw on his shoulder.

"Basil, you're one of the best friends I could ever hope for." Basil smiled and they both stood, shaking each other's paw.

"It would be an honor, Old chap."

* * *

><p>Ratigan had be climbing up in the mathematics and he was growing more and more recognized in not just the mathematics department, but in other departments as well. He soon managed a job of Professor of Physics and Pure Mathematics at the age of 29 at a local college. It brought some controversial issues, considering he was a rat in a mouse's world, but with the help of Liera and Basil, Ratigan got better at keeping himself under control when it came to that kind of thing.<p>

* * *

><p>This one was much more happy then the next one will be, so just a heads up. I don't own Great Mouse Detective, just Liera and my characters and the story.<p> 


	5. Part Five: It all comes crushing down

**Part Five: It all comes crushing down**

One night, a few weeks after Ratigan had proposed to Liera and Ratigan got the job at the college, Basil decided that he would take them to the theater to celebrate. It had been a cold winter's night and Liera had stayed close to Ratigan for warmth and comfort. Basil couldn't help but smile at the sight. The trio turned left into an alley and Liera began to fidget uneasily.

"Padraic, I don't like this." She said in a small voice and Ratigan pulled her closer.

"It will be alright, just stay close." Liera swallowed and nodded. The three walked deeper into the alley. As they did, Liera became more nervous. They stopped when they heard noises, coming from behind the crates.

"Stay here." Ratigan said and stepped forward to investigate. Liera swallowed as she and Basil watched.

"There's nothing here." Ratigan stood up.

"Guess again, rat!" A new voice called from the shadows. Ratigan turned in time to see Liera pulled into the shadow by a dark form and Basil being ducking in time to keep himself from being pulled into the shadows.

"Padraic!" Liera's voice called and Ratigan growled. A mouse dressed in baggy torn clothing stepped out of the shadows holding Liera at gun point. A growl rumpled deep in Ratigan's throat.

"Well if it isn't Ratti," The mouse said. "It's been what? Five years?" Ratigan froze when he realized who it was.

"Travus?" He asked and Travus' smirked slightly.

"So you did remember." His hold on Liera tightened and she winced. Ratigan stepped forward.

"What happened to you?"

"I've been living in hell ever since I heard about you and Liera's success, I lost my job and I lost my family all thanks to you!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

Travus pointed the gun at Ratigan and Basil and Liera sharply inhaled.

"I've been driven mad out on these streets, don't make me shoot you."

"Travus, please..." Liera pleaded.

"Shut up!" He roared.

"Listen," Basil started.

"I don't know the history between you three, but Liera never did anything to harm you. Just let her go and we will try to help you." Basil steadily said. He and Ratigan both could see the desperation in his eyes.

"But she did harm me!"

"How?" Ratigan asked. "How did she harm you?"

"By picking you over me!" Ratigan froze and Liera swallowed.

"Isabelle and I were dating for a little while, but I had my eye on Liera, but you were with her. So I asked her to choose who she wanted to be with and she picked you over me." Ratigan glanced at Liera, who had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Now I see that you two are engaged." Travus said, eying the ring on Liera's finger. Ratigan stepped forward.

"So she choose me over you? Why are you taking this so incredibly serious?"

"Because it is serious! My life is a living hell thanks to you two!"

"Let her go then, this fight is between you and me, Liera isn't involved." A twisted grin found its way onto Travis' face. He pushed Liera away, then shot her in the stomach.

"No!" Basil gently caught her and knelt under her dead weight. Ratigan's mind went blank with rage. He tackled Travus and clawed and bite, completely deaf to the mouse's pleads and screaming. Finally, Ratigan's anger subsided and he stood, wiping the blood off.

"Ratigan..." Basil said looking up at him with fear filled eyes.

"I never realized that your rage was like that." Ratigan's eyes fell to Liera lying in Basil's arms. Ratigan knelt and gently took her into his own arms and hugged her body.

"I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you." Liera weakly hushed him and touched his face with a bloody paw.

"Padraic, if anything, I should be sorry, I should have told you about what happened."

Ratigan weakly smiled as he touched her face.

"I'm not angry with you, Liera. I forgive you for not telling me." Liera smiled and coughed.

"I love you, Padraic..." She murmured, then her head went slack.

"Liera! Liera! Please wake up!" Ratigan felt the tears sting his eyes as he hugged her body to his chest.

"I can't lose you too..." He sobbed, but his pleads for her to come back were in vain. Liera, his dear friend and his fiancée, was dead.

* * *

><p>Me: ... I am so mean.<p>

Terra: Wow. Did you really just kill her off?

Me: Yes, I did. So this was the dreaded chapter that I warned you readers about, the rating was changed because of this chapter. Yea, dark and depressing, those are the only two words that can describe this chapter. Anyways, hopefully I wasn't really dramatic, but it had to be done. Sorry for the readers that liked her, but she was going to end up dieing one way or another. So yea, anyways, TTFN! See you guys next chapter.


	6. Part six: Depression

**Part 6: Depression**

Padraic J Ratigan was never truly the same after the events of that night. He fell into a very deep depression as he mourned for Liera. Basil tried his best to comfort him, but his comforting words were often turned to angry words, where Basil would storm out of the room, leaving Padraic alone again. One night, changed it all forever. Basil walked into his house, bowing his head at the photograph of Liera in the doorway.

"Ratigan, I wish to speak with you." He called and there was a mumbled reply from the living room. Basil sighed as he walked in to find Ratigan sitting on the couch with Liera's ring in his paws.

"Ratigan, this has to stop." Basil said and Ratigan didn't move. Basil's ear twitched in annoyance.

"You don't understand." Basil looked at his friend, who was still looking at the small ring in his paw.

"What don't I understand?" Ratigan looked at him.

"Liera was the only one that saw me for what I really was. She didn't believe in the differences between rats and mice." His nose crinkled at the word 'rats'. Basil sat down in one of the chairs.

"She didn't give a dam about what others thought of her, though many were hostile, she stayed strong as ever..." Ratigan sighed as he placed the ring in the small box.

"I wasn't able to protect her, and she payed the price." Basil sighed as well.

"I understand that you cared for her, and I wasn't lying when I said that I saw a spark between you two." Ratigan looked at the ground. He heard Basil sigh.

"Ratigan, I know that you're grieving, but you can't stay like this."

"I can't go back." Ratigan said suddenly and Basil looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I quit my job, it was just too much to bare." Ratigan admitted. "I'm a rat in a mouse's world, I don't belong here." He stood and walked out, taking the box with Liera's ring with him. Basil watched him go, feeling a twinge of sadness for Padraic.

'I'm sorry for your loss, Old chap. I could never understand how much she meant.'

* * *

><p>Sorry, this chapter was really short and not the greatest. Thanks to Fairytales and Pixiedust and Discordant Princess for reviewing!<p> 


	7. Part seven: Just a few minior crimes

**Part 7:Just a few minor crimes ** **and a new companion.**

Padraic took to the sewers after that. He didn't bother to go back for his things. There was nothing that he really wanted. Just the ring was all he cared about. He took refuge in a old wine cellar. It became normal to visit Liera's grave when he had the chance to. He would always lay a single white rose on her grave. On this particular day, Ratigan placed the rose on the grave and traced the words carved into the headstone.

"Liera Evergreen.

Age 27

May your spirit sit among the angels." Ratigan sighed.

"I'm sorry Liera. I have hit rock bottom." He admitted to committing thievery of small amounts and to living in the sewers.

"I also cut myself off from Basil. He tries to find me, but can't." He stood.

"I don't stop thinking about you." With that, he walked off.

* * *

><p>Ratigan walked down to the docks, heading for the entrance to sewers when his ears picked up splashing by the river bank. Ratigan looked to see a form splashing in the river. He went down to the bank and fished out the creature with his tail. The form turned out to be a bat. Ratigan lifted an eyebrow. What was a bat doing in the river? He was pulled from his thoughts when the bat cough, spitting out water. His eyes darted to see his one leg was missing, and in its place was a peg.<p>

"What happened?" The bat asked and Ratigan was a little caught off-guard by the sound of his voice. It was gravely and rough.

"You were in river." Ratigan said simply and started to walk away. He stopped when heard the clunking of the peg on the wood. Ratigan looked at him.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded. The bat fidgeted, this irritated Padraic a little bit. The bat couldn't stay still.

"Um..."

"Spit it out Fidget!"

"That's not m'name."

"I don't care, it will be until you learn to stop fidgeting." He turned and the bat swallowed.

"I don't have any where to go." Padraic's glare softened slightly.

"Fine, come with me." After that, Fidget was the most loyal of all of Padraic's henchmen.

* * *

><p>Basil sighed as he looked over the files of the Scottland Yard. The young mouse had become a detective over a year ago. Some of the detectives at the Yard were rather irritated that a young mouse was a better detective then them. Basil turned to a photograph and his eyes widened. The photograph was of a piece of fur that was found at the crime and Basil recognized the fur color.<p>

"No, this can't be his fur." He muttered under his breath. It just couldn't be his...

* * *

><p>Me: Yea, Fidget has appeared! I love him so much, it made me so sad when he fell into the Thames. But the thing between Ratigan and Fidget was something I got from another fic and the detective thing was from Discordant Princess's story. So yea, thanks to Fairytales and Pixiedust and Discordant Princess for reviewing. Sorry this one was really short, hopefully the next one is longer. :


	8. Part eight: the birth of the rivalry

**Part eight: The birth of a rivalry...**

With loyal Fidget by his side, Ratigan gained more henchmen, and he was willing to pull bigger crimes. One night, Ratigan and Fidget peeked out from behind the crates as the guards ran passed. Ratigan was aware of the priceless ruby in his pocket. Ratigan's ears twitched from the thrill of going rogue.

"What now boss?" Fidget asked and Ratigan peered out from behind to check if the coast was clear.

"Follow me." Ratigan began to run on all fours with poor Fidget trying hard to keep up. Ratigan spotted a window and smirked. He picked Fidget up, handed him the ruby and shoved the bat out the window.

"Stop thief!" A voice called and Ratigan turned to see a face he hadn't seen in a long time. Basil was standing there in a brown coat and Deerstalker hat. He was different then the mouse Ratigan knew in college.

"Well Old boy, interesting to see you again." Basil growled.

"Ratigan, what happened to you?"

"The cruelty of the world, ever since Liera died, I was never the same." A look of sorrow came to Basil's eyes.

"Ratigan, I'm very sorry for your-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Ratigan snapped and Basil jumped.

"No amount of pity will bring Liera back from the grave. Travis deserved the pain that he got."

"You killed him with your own hands! That's the most inhumane way to take a life."

"INHUMANE?!" Ratigan roared. "Basil, did you not see him shoot Liera in the stomach? That is inhumane." Ratigan bared his teeth at his former friend.

"I love where I am now, 'World's Greatest Criminal Mind.'" Ratigan smirked. "Now, I can't have you trying to turn me in." Ratigan unsheathed his claws and swiped Basil across the torso, riping his coat and sending him flying back in the process.

"Goodbye so soon, Basil!" He called as he leapt out the window and into the night.

* * *

><p>Basil moaned, wincing as pain pulsed though his torso. Basil opened his eyes slightly to see he was in the hospital. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his chest and stomach. Basil swallowed slightly when he saw that they were stain dark red. It had really happened. The Professor Ratigan he had known was dead. This new Ratigan was a criminal mind. Bloody liar that didn't give a damn about the blood on his paws. Basil looked at the claw slash that Ratigan had inflicted on him.<p>

'I'll get you and see you behind bars, Ratigan. Now, you're another criminal running in the streets. If it's the last thing I'll ever do, I'll see you behind bars yet!'

* * *

><p>*Epic music* And the Rivalry was born! Sorry this took so long, I had problems writing this. This chapter is actually in dedication to Discordant Princess, because her story was kind of fueling my inspiration. ^^" So yea, Thanks to You and Fairytales and Pixiedust for being awesome and reviewing! I don't own GMD! TTFN!<p> 


	9. Part nine: The Fall from Grace

**Part Nine: The fall from Grace...**

Padraic and Basil were arch-rivals after that. Their hatred for one another caused damage to them both. Basil cut himself off from the world and his loved ones in fear that Ratigan would kill them to get to him. Their rivalry was like a game of cat and mouse. (No pun intended.) Anyone outside was put in great danger if they were caught of the feud. Basil and Ratigan didn't dare open their hearts to anyone. Ratigan was pacing around his study. He growled as the thoughts of Basil's latest triumph came to mind. He glance up to see a painting of Liera. Ratigan punched the wall in anger as the thoughts of his love came to mind.

* * *

><p><em>'I'm so tried of being here.<em>

_ Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_ And if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave._

_ Cause your presence still lingers here._

_ And it wouldn't leave me alone._

_ These wounds wouldn't seem to heal._

_ This pain is just too real._

_ There's just to much that time cannot erase._

_ When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_ When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand though all of these years, but you still have..._

_ All of me.'_

Ratigan tore away from the portrait of Liera and walked out, ready to tell his men of the rat's new plan. A smirk grew on his face.

"I'll crush that little pipsqueak once and for all." He mumbled. As he walked, the sound of Liera's laugh sounded in his head and he stopped. He was alone in the hallway and could have sworn that he had heard that familiar sound.

_'You used to captivate me, by you resonating life._

_ Now I'm bond by the life you left behind._

_ Your face it haunts, My once pleasant dreams._

_ Your voice it chased away, by all the sanity in me._

_ These wounds won't seem to heal._

_ This pain is just too real._

_ There's just to much that time cannot erase._

_ When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_ When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand though all of these years, but you still have..._

_ All of me.'_

Ratigan shook his head and continued to walk down the hallway. An image of Liera smiling crookedly was embedded in his mind. Her voice haunted him, but he could never hear her voice. The sound of her voice with lost.

_ 'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me._

_ I've been alone all along...'_

Now, titling over the edge to madness, Ratigan slashed at Basil as they fought on the clock hand. The rain pelting them.

"There's no escape this time, Basil!" He sent Basil closer to the edge of the clock hand. Basil pulled himself back up on the clock hand and held his arm, looking up at his former friend. There wasn't any mercy in his eyes as he smacked Basil off. Basil yelped and held on to the edge for dear life. Ratigan glared down at his foe with hate filled eyes and he lifted his hand again. Basil squeezed his eyes shut and when the blow came, he yelped as his grip on the edge fell and Basil was sent trembling to the ground below. Ratigan grinned.

"I WON!" Ratigan laughed, leaping in joy, but his moment was short-lived.

"The game's not over yet!" Basil rang the bell that he had managed to steal from his foe's pocket as Big Ben chimed. The vibrations knocked Ratigan off balance and falling.

'If I'm going down, Basil's coming with me!' Ratigan thought as he grabbed onto Basil ragged coat. The cords snapped and they both fell into the mist. Basil, on a pure stroke of luck, had saved himself from death, but Ratigan wasn't so lucky.

"Curse you Basil!" Ratigan screamed as he trembled to the ground below.

_'When you'd cry, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_ When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_ And I held your hand though all of these years, but you still have,_

_ All of me..._

_ Oh... Me..'_

* * *

><p>Me: Yea, Ratigan just died. :( I know this one was kinda a downer, but as to be expected from this kind of thing. -..- Anyways repiles!:<p>

**DiscordantPrincess: *Internet hug!* You are very welcome. I know, I felt so bad for Basil when I was writing that. :( **

**Fairytales and Pixiedust: Thanks, yea, that chapter was dark, this one is depressing. -...-  
><strong>

****_**I don't own Great Mouse detective! Only my OCs, I don't own the song either, it belongs to Evanescence! Hope you enjoyed, TTFN!**_


	10. Part ten: Peace at last?

**Part 10: Peace at last?**

Ratigan woke up at the sound of soft singing. He sat up to see that he was in the middle of a meadow with soft grass and endless gray skies.

'What is this place?' Ratigan wondered as he stood to his feet and looked around. In the distance, he could see a rolling hill and perched on top of that was a small gazebo. Ratigan walked up the hill to the gazebo, listening to the voice that was coming from there.

_'Give me a reason to believe that you're gone._

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong._

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth,_

_It leads me to where you lay._

_They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home.'_

The voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Deep down, he somehow recognized the voice. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time...

_'I will stay forever here with you, my love._

_The softly spoken words you gave me,_

_Even in death, our love goes on.'_

Ratigan looked around when he reached the top of the hill. The voice was coming from here, he was sure, but he couldn't see anyone.

_'Some say I'm crazy for my love,_

_Oh my love._

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love._

_They don't know you can't leave me._

_They don't hear you singing to me._

_I will stay forever here with you, my love._

_The softly spoken words you gave me,_

_Even in death our love goes on._

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do.'_

Ratigan looked inside the gazebo to see a small figure inside with their back turned. The mouse turned and Ratigan's breath caught. It was Liera, in a black ball gown. Tears were soaking her face like the song she was singing was causing her unbearable pain.

_'I will stay forever here with you, my love._

_The softly spoken words you gave me,_

_Even in death our love goes on._

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do.'_ Liera swallowed before speaking the last line.

"People die, but real love is forever..."

Liera smiled though her tears and walked up to Ratigan, who was frozen. She reached up and and touched his face. Her fingers were so warm and comforting.

"Padraic..." She smiled and Ratigan touched her face. He pulled her close and she smiled into his chest.

"Liera," He whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too, Padraic." Liera whispered. Ratigan couldn't help but wonder how this happened. Had he finally found peace after all those years? Ratigan pulled away from Liera and the two locked eyes.

'I think I have found peace. Finally...' Ratigan thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AWW! That was kinda a bittersweet ending. -..- I love how this story turned out! :D And the reaction I got from it! I am happy!<strong>

**Terra: Anyways here are the author's repiles to reviews:**

**Fairytales and Pixiedust: *Hugs!* I'm sorry! But he had to die in order for this ending to work. Look on the bright side, Liera and Padraic are together now!**

**Discordant Princess: Thanks, I love Evanescence so much, one of my favorite bands. ^^ Amy Lee's voice is amazing. I know how you feel, I didn't cry but I felt really bad. -..-  
><strong>

**Me: The song of this chapter was Even in Death by Evanescence. I don't own the song or Ratigan and Basil, just Liera and the other OCs. Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>


	11. Part eleven:Old thoughts put to rest

**Part eleven: The old thoughts put to rest...**

Basil's life was less eventful since Ratigan's parting. He was asked on many cases, some involving bloody murder, but whenever those cases came, Basil relied on Dr. Dawson and later Dr. Terra Dale for assistance. Many of Ratigan's thugs were locked away, but Terra had assured them that she took no part in the attempt on the queen's life. The only reason she ended up in that crowd, she had told them was because she didn't have anyway else to go.

"Not a day goes by when I don't regret what I've done." Terra told them one day. It took some time for Terra to fully trust them, but she had shown on multiple occasions that she did in fact care about them and liked them. What bothered Basil the most was that she had close ties to Ratigan. He was like the father that she never had. Basil had seen what happened to him and it perplexed him to think that his old foe could feel such protectiveness over one mouse. Basil was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" Terra asked and Basil nodded, turning back to the window as rain pelted the glass.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" Basil looked at her and she chuckled.

"It was clear in your face." Basil smirked.

"Yes, I was." He said looking out the window again. Basil sighed though his nose when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the look Terra was giving him.

"I can't stop but wonder how he was capable to be like a father for you, and yet," He tugged on his shirt sleeve, indicating his scars from the Big Ben fight. Terra thought and finally spoke after a few moments of silence.

"I think he felt like a father, because I had been mistreated as a child. He and I had suffered at the hands of others. We were both at the mercy of society." Basil thought about what she had said and nodded.

"It's true if you think about it."

Terra smiled, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. He is gone now, and he's probably in a better place." Basil smiled as Terra rested her head on his shoulder.

'I hope you found what you longed to have, you were a worthy foe, and a close friend...'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yea, I am finished this. This had been a eventful story, and I feel bad for the last chapter, because it was bittersweet. But you see Terra! :D That I'm happy about. Anyway replies:<strong>

**Fairytales and Pixiedust: *HUGS* I'M SO SORRY! THIS WAS SO SAD! D: At least Terra came, that's got to have some comfort, right?  
><strong>

**Discordant Princess: :DDD Thanks! I know, I like Ratigan, but in order for him to be happy in the end, he had to end up dead. :( That was by far the most depressing chapter I had to write, It was even more depressing then when I had to write when Liera died. THAT WAS DEPRESSING! D:  
><strong>

**Terra: Special thanks goes out to the people who reviewed, added to favorites and followed.  
><strong>

**Me: TTFN! My next project I think I will be doing stuff with Terra and Basil. So LATER!  
><strong>


End file.
